12 3 or The Best Math Ever
by southernbangel
Summary: Nathan, Haley, and Brooke enjoy an interesting evening together. (N/H, H/B, B/N, N/H/B)
1. Chapter 1

_**1+2 = 3, or The Best Math Ever**_

 **This story was originally written about a decade ago and first published on my LiveJournal. It is literally 12,000+ words of nothing but sex between Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. (Because the three hottest characters on the show need a threesome, damnit!) I got some, uh, _interesting_ feedback when this was posted on my LJ because apparently people are reeeeeeeally territorial when it comes to their favorite characters/ships. So feel free to flame away if Nathan/Brooke, Brooke/Haley, or Nathan/Haley/Brooke isn't your thing. **

**(There is plenty of Nathan/Haley because like I would write 30+ pages of sex _without_ a ton of Naley? Pfft, please. Also, for as much as I write it, I generally do not like the process of writing smut and I tend to repeat myself a lot in stories because there are only so many ways I can describe oral sex or intercourse. Because I have no imagination.) **

**This is set mid-S5, and I've broken it up into five chapters so you can either pace yourself or just skip the parts with pairings you're not into.**

 **Pairing(s) in chapter 1: Nathan/Haley**

* * *

The night started out like any other—Nathan came home with Chinese takeout and a rented movie—and somehow, by the end, it was a night like she had _never_ experienced before.

* * *

"Hales? I've got the food, but Blockbuster didn't have the movie you wanted so I grabbed Speed," Nathan called out as he entered their house, dropping his keys on the foyer table.

Jamie was staying with Lucas for the night—his son always loved his time with Uncle Luke—and he and Haley were having a date night, a tradition they started soon after Jamie was born five years ago. With their hectic schedules during college, they were lucky to have date night once a month, which only made each date all the more special. Now that they were on stable ground after the problems of the last several months, from his accident to the incident with Carrie to Jamie's subsequent abduction and safe return—by _Dan_ , of all people—both vowed to renew this favorite tradition.

"Mmm, Keanu Reeves in his hot phase? Nice," Haley said as she walked down the stairs, a basket of laundry perched on her hip.

Nathan rolled his eyes but leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips when his wife rose on her tiptoes. As always, the kiss quickly escalated, tongues dueling and laundry basket nearly dropping as Haley pressed closer, but the edge of the DVD package poking into her side soon left Haley backing away and heading towards the laundry room.

Stupid DVD, he thought to himself. He hated whenever anything disrupted a soon-to-be hot and heavy make-out session with Haley. With a five-year-old son running around, Haley's job teaching and her work on the album with Peyton, and Nathan's own busy training schedule, their intimate activities were of the quick and fast variety. As much as he loved making love with Haley, he missed their long, drawn-out make-out sessions. Stupid DVD.

"Why don't you get some plates, I'll drop this off in the laundry room and we'll get settled in the den, okay?"

Nathan watched as his wife walked away, her firm ass drawing his eye and causing his groin to tighten. Goddamn, his wife was sexy without even trying.

"Haley James, have I told you lately that you have a serious ass?"

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes twinkling with the lust that only her husband could inspire, Haley grinned.

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

* * *

Haley took a deep breath as she entered the laundry room. How was it that Nathan seemed to grow better looking day by day? Just one look from him, his trademark smirk fully present, and her panties were wet, causing her to feel like some oversexed, hormonal teenager. After six years of marriage, one son, and countless ups and downs, shouldn't she be more immune to Nathan's charms?

Apparently not, as evidenced by the current state of her underwear.

Needing some time to calm her raging hormones, she began to sort through the laundry basket, methodically separating the clothes into colors and whites while steadfastly concentrating on anything but Nathan. She tried to remember whether she had grabbed the sheets from Jamie's bed, and if she finished the grocery list she started earlier that day. She ran through her list of mundane household chores, mentally checking off completed tasks, but her mind screeched to a halt when she grabbed a pair of her husband's boxers from the basket.

No, she chided herself, you are not thinking about Nathan in his boxers or a naked Nathan. You are separating laundry, thinking of anything but your husband and what happened the other night.

Like how his long fingers tunneled through her hair or teased her pussy.

Or the way his arms banded around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body.

Or how his stomach muscles felt as she ran her tongue down his torso.

Or how his hard cock felt as it entered her in one quick thru—

"Hales? Are you coming?"

Running her hands through her hair, she took another deep breath before exhaling slowly. "God, I wish," she muttered as she placed the laundry basket on the floor and left the room.

* * *

"Oh god, Nathan, faster. . . fast—ohgodohgodohgod. . . "

Nathan sped up the thrust of his fingers as Haley continued to ride his hand. Not even five minutes into the movie, his wife was straddling his lap, her tongue in his mouth as her hand unzipped his pants and began to stroke his cock through his boxers. Not wanting Haley to have all the fun, he managed to pull down her yoga pants enough to grant him access to her panties. Needing to feel her around him and uncaring as to how ungraceful his actions were, he pulled her panties to the side before thrusting two fingers into his wife's wet pussy as she continued to give him the best hand job since. . . well, the last hand job she gave him. It was rough, it was urgent, and it was so. fucking. hot. The blinds open to anyone passing by the on the street, his wife riding his fingers so desperately , her warm hand slipsliding over his cock. . . it was all so good, and he knew her climax was rapidly approaching but all he could focus on was his own orga-

"HALEY! Are you here?!"

What the fuck? What the hell was Brooke Davis doing in their house, bursting in like she owned the goddamn place? Haley was frozen on his lap, her eyes wide and terrified at being caught in such a wanton position, and all Nathan could think about was wringing Brooke's neck because he had been so goddamn close to coming, and making his wife come, and what the goddamn hell was fucking Brooke Davis doing at his house right now?

The _click clack_ of Brooke's high heels—"stupid, fucking high heels, I hope she trips," Nathan muttered to himself—had Haley scrambling off his lap and attempting to pull up her pants in order to make herself presentable and not look like a woman who had just been fingerfucked by her husband.

Nathan, unfortunately, was still so wrapped up in cursing Brooke silently that he sat there—"goddamn it, Haley, I'm still fucking rock hard," he grumbled while staring at his cock, deaf to Haley's frantic whispers to cover up, _just hurry and cover up, Nathan_ , until a horrified gasp, followed by a shriek of "my eyes, my eyes" snapped him into action. Grabbing the nearest pillow, he hastily placed it over his lap and glanced up to find Brooke, hand over her eyes and still doing her best shrieking harpy impression, stumbling in the hall, and his wife trying to calm their friend down while shooting death glares at Nathan.

 _Not my fault_ , he mouthed, although he knew that defense wouldn't work with Haley. Her glare sharpened. I knew it, he thought to himself.

Goddamn Brooke Davis.

* * *

Seriously, has Nathan always been that well-endowed? Yes, it was a shock to walk into their den to find Haley looking like she had just been seriously fucked and Nathan's dick waving in the air like some kind of flag, and sure, she should have knocked before entering their house, but good lord, she certainly didn't remember Nathan Jr. being so. . . well, not so junior. Granted, their one time was a drunken mistake their sophomore year of high school, an event Brooke tried not to ever think about, and although he and Peyton had certainly screwed enough while they were dating, Peyton never went into many details beyond, "it was good."

Well, Brooke certainly knew why Haley was looking so pleased lately. She chalked it up to the rollercoaster that was the Naley relationship finally settling, but the main reason seemed to be, uh, hanging out in the living room. If Brooke had been the recipient of that cock for the last six years, then she understood why Haley married Nathan when they were juniors. As much as she loved Nathan and Haley, and as much as she supported their relationship over the years, she never fully understood why they had gotten married so young.

Now she knew and she didn't blame Haley one bit.

* * *

"God, Haley, I'm so sorry! If I had known Nathan liked to watch TV like _that_ , I never would have barged in."

Haley nodded, gulping down the rest of the glass of wine that she poured when she led Brooke into the kitchen while Nathan got himself under control. Although she was horribly embarrassed that Brooke caught them in such an intimate situation, particularly Nathan, she couldn't prevent the flush of want that brightened her cheeks when she thought of how hot he looked sitting on the couch, shirt unbuttoned, hard cock rising from his unzipped pants. His frustrated grimace only made the scene that much hotter because Haley knew that he was desperate for _her_ , and that knowledge was nothing short of arousing.

"—I mean, I have seen it before, although I certainly don't remember it being that impressive that night and Peyton certainly never said. . . "

Hearing the reminder of Nathan's previous sexual encounters in high school with her best friends, Haley grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself another healthy glass before offering the bottle to Brooke. She needed to drink this situation out of her mind, as well as the images brought forth with Brooke's remembrance of the man whore Nathan was before they began dating.

"More wine, Brooke? And less talking about my husband's privates?"

* * *

His grip tightened on the bathroom sink as Nathan recalled the nightmare from a few minutes ago. One minute his fingers were buried in his wife's cunt, her hand job putting him so close to climaxing; the next, Brooke was flailing about the hallway, shouting about seeing his erection, with whatever action he was going to see long gone.

Why the hell did he not lock the door behind him? And why did he and Haley ever institute that goddamn "open door" policy? From now on, no one was coming over without calling first. Hell, maybe not even without submitting a written request with the specific date and time. No more of this "come on over whenever, you guys. You know you're always welcome here" bullshit. Not when he was trying to have sex with his wife.

"Damnit," he muttered to his reflection. He and Haley needed tonight; it wasn't often they had a free night without Jamie, and Brooke fucking Davis had to ruin it. Although he loved Brooke and was glad to have her back in their lives, especially for Haley and Jamie, right now he wished she had never returned home from New York. Because if she hadn't, he would be buried in his wife right now, or she would be sucking him off, anything but standing in their hall bathroom, willing his erection down as he once again cursed one of his wife's best friends' complete inability to knock.

Grimacing as he recalled his mom's teasing a few weeks ago—what adolescent boy _didn't_ try to jack off whenever he could?—he quickly washed his hands and dried them before exiting the small bathroom. He knew Brooke would tease him mercilessly for what happened, and the last thing he needed was to give her more ammunition with an extended stay in the bathroom.

He wondered how quickly he could get Brooke to leave. Throwing her right out on her ass was a definite option, but he knew Haley would disapprove. Maybe he could fake being sick? That might work. . .

Silence surrounded him as he made his way down the hallway into the living room. Maybe Haley convinced Brooke to leave. Maybe the night wasn't totally ruined. Maybe he'd get lucky after all.

A light bounce in his step at the thought of alone time with his wife, he turned the corner into the living room, expecting to see Haley alone on the couch. He froze at the sight before him, and for a brief instant, he wondered if she slipped some kind of drug into his drink earlier in the evening.

Or maybe Haley took some kind of drug, because how else could he explain what he was seeing?

His wife, his straitlaced, high school teacher wife, was kissing Brooke Davis. No, not just kissing, he amended when he noticed where Haley's hands were. She was full-on making out with Brooke, and apparently rounding first and approaching second, the way hands were disappearing beneath clothing.

What the hell was going on? And why the hell was he still standing there when two women were about to-good lord, was that Brooke's hand slipping into Haley's pants?

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the NHB holy trinity of sex.**

 **Pairings in Chapter 2: Haley/Brooke (but no actual sex yet)**

* * *

"Wine is good," Haley giggled as she finished her third glass of wine, her eyes glassy due to the alcohol she consumed on an empty stomach. Never much one for drinking, it didn't take much to leave her tipsy, and she was quickly approaching that line.

"I have to agree, Tutor Mom," Brooke said with a grin as she nearly fell off the bar stool. "Stupid high heels," she muttered as she kicked off the offending shoes. God, why did she always insist on wearing them? Oh yeah, because they made her ass look fabulous.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

The random question threw Brooke, and she nearly fell off her chair again at the almost wistful expression on Haley's face. Maybe Tutor Mom had a secret kinky side?

"Why, you and Nathan need a third?" Her words were light and playful, with an undercurrent of curiosity.

"Wh-what? N-no, I mean, what? Oh god, do you think I was asking? You probably think Nathan and I have some wild sex parties or something now, like we're swingers or something weird like that," Haley rambled, her blush deepening. "We're not. . . like, at all. I mean, we're not boring or anything , we have sex in crazy positions and do other stuff, and I'm certainly not repulsed by the idea of a threeso-"

Brooke erupted into full-blown laughter at Haley's drunken rambling. Yep, that certainly hadn't changed about Tutor Wife in the intervening years since graduation.

"Haley, Haley, stop! I don't need to hear about how awesome Nathan is in the sack," she interrupted as Haley began to explain the various positions she and Nathan explored, something Brooke definitely didn't need to hear. Besides, she knew how good Nathan was in bed, not that she was going to tell Haley that. Brooke Davis may not have graduated at the top of her high school class, but she certainly wasn't stupid.

"Well, he is," Haley muttered as she wound down her babbling. " _Really_ awesome."

"So did you just bring up threesomes for kicks?"

"I don't know, for some reason I remembered when one of my tutees in college asked me. . ." Haley abruptly cut herself off from saying anything further.

"Asked you what? You can't just stop something like that," she exclaimed when Haley stopped talking. "Don't be a tease, Haley! C'mon, you gotta tell me!"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's teasing and Brooke stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

"Fine! I was just going to say that one time, this person I was tutoring asked me. . . asked me if I wanted to be a threesome," she finished in one breathless rush.

Brooke stared at Haley in amusement as she buried her face in her hands. "So, a hot college guy asked you to be in a threesome? Nice."

"A hot college girl," was the muffled reply, followed by Brooke's short burst of laughter.

"Oh, this is too good. You know I need details, right?"

"Brooke!" Haley raised her hand before propping her chin in her hand. "There's not much to tell, it's not like I did it or anything."

"But you wanted to?"

"What? No. I mean, not with her and her boyfriend, who was a total scumb—"

"Ha! So she didn't want Superstar involved at all?" For some reason, this amused Brooke greatly. She could only imagine how annoyed Nathan must have been when he found out his hot wife was the only one wanted. Wait, did Haley just imply that she would have done it with Nathan and the girl? Whoa.

Haley shook her head, a small grin playing at her lips. "No, and he was surprised. Not that I was asked, I mean, he _was_ but. . . oh, you know what I mean. We need more wine."

"What? Uhm, okay. I'll take another glass," Brooke said as Haley stood to grab another bottle of wine. She held out her glass as Haley opened the second bottle. "So, the wine and the talk about threesomes. . . is this some way to butter me up in order to ask me something?" She grinned, tossing her hair back and winking at her friend.

Haley laughed at the gentle teasing, and not for the first time, Brooke noticed how beautiful Haley was. She had always had that inner glow, but tonight, with her hair tousled, and her skin flushed as a result of the alcohol—and no doubt the activities Brooke interrupted earlier—Haley was looking very hot, the shirt fitting snugly against her chest—Haley had the best rack out of the three of them, and oh god, how much alcohol had she consumed tonight? Here she was, checking out her friend who, oh yeah, was _married_.

Not that she would turn down a threesome with Nathan and Haley. . . wait, what? It was the wine talking, she told herself, confused at the sudden strange direction of her thoughts. Yeah, totally the wine.

Although Haley _seemed_ kinda willing, and based on what she saw a few minutes ago, Brooke certainly wouldn't mind taking Nathan for another ride. . .

It was definitely the wine talking. Right?

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't have any more, Haley," she said, lowering her glass. "I still need to, uh, drive home."

"You're always welcome to stay here, Brooke. You know that. And besides, maybe I am trying to butter you up." She grinned and Brooke smiled weakly.

The night was suddenly about to get very interesting, it seemed.

* * *

"You're always welcome to stay here, Brooke. You know that. And besides, maybe I am trying to butter you up."

Was she hitting on one of her best friends? Haley honestly didn't know. She could chalk it up to the wine, to the fact that she was still so incredibly aroused from her time with Nathan, but the thought of a threesome with Brooke was. . . well, not exactly a bad thing.

After the college incident, Haley and Nathan discovered that the idea of a threesome was more of a turn-on than they ever thought. Haley especially was surprised by how much the idea appealed to her as she never imagined doing something so Taylor-like. Her sister was the wild one, the one that got kicked out of college for sleeping with her professor, the one that had threesomes and probably moresomes. Not Haley, and yet here she was, possibly contemplating asking one of her best friends if she wanted to participate in one.

It had to be the wine. It just had to be.

Although . . . she wasn't feeling drunk. Tipsy, yes; drunk, no. Fully aware of everything she was saying, at some point during the conversation with Brooke, her mind clicked over from _sure, the idea of a threesome is hot, but it's not like we're really ever going to have one_ to _hmmm, wonder if Brooke would be into it_.

Noticing the question in Brooke's eyes, and not stopping to examine her own actions, Haley leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brooke's. Haley was a planner, she hardly ever acted without thinking, without determining the possible outcomes. But tonight, tonight she felt like being wild, like being as impulsive as Taylor.

Kissing Brooke was certainly impulsive, she thought to herself.

And apparently Brooke was feeling just as impulsive because she took the next step and deepened the kiss.

It was different than kissing Nathan, strange and exciting and something completely unfamiliar. Having been with her husband for so long, she knew his kisses, his responses. She knew that nibbling on his lower lip had him moaning into her mouth, and that he loved gentle, soft kisses that turned more passionate in the blink of an eye. She knew how to arouse him with a kiss, how to calm his nerves, how to soothe him when he was upset. There was a certain comfort in kissing Nathan.

Kissing Brooke, while not uncomfortable, was nothing like kissing her husband. Brooke's lips were soft and pliant against her own, and Haley suddenly understood why romance novels always described the heroine's lips as "soft as petals." They were incredibly smooth and Brooke showed her exactly why she had been so popular in high school. Her tongue darted in and out of Haley's mouth, coaxing her to reciprocate, and Haley felt her nerves tingle with anticipation.

Pulling back to catch her breath, she murmured a stunned, "Wow."

Brooke nodded, and Haley bit her lower lip as she studied her friend. Was this too much for her? Had Haley crossed the line and ruined their friendship? Was Brooke disgu—

Brooke's lips on hers again answered her questions with a resounding 'no.'

"B-Brooke, what are we doing?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Haley, if I have to explain kissing to you," she teased, and Haley felt herself calm.

"Are you. . . do you want to do this? I mean, I don't even know if you're into this, and even though Nathan and I have discussed this in the past, we've never, like, picked someone out, but I think this could be good, and no one would have to know, and—"

She was interrupted by Brooke pressing a finger against her mouth. Okay, so she rambled a lot when she was nervous, so what? And yeah, she was nervous as hell but it wasn't like she didn't want to do this, because she did, and if she had to do it with someone, she wanted it to be Brooke, and oh god, she even rambled in her mind.

"Haley, when I came over here tonight, I never thought this is what would happen, but yeah, I want to do this," Brooke said, her raspy voice heavy with want. "But only if you're sure and if Nathan is sure. I don't want to do anything that will hurt your relationship."

Haley shook her head, pulling Brooke's hand down from her mouth. "No, no, it's okay. Never really pictured myself actually doing this, but now that it's here. . . yeah, I'm sure, and believe me, Nathan'll be sure," she grinned.

"Okay, so we're really going to do this?"

Haley nodded, arousal warring with nerves. She wanted to do this, but having never been with a woman before, she was unsure about how to proceed. Did she use the cheesy line of going somewhere more comfortable? Did she let Brooke take the lead? Did she finish the bottle of wine for liquid courage?

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable," she heard herself murmur.

Okay, cheesy line it was.

Brooke stood up, and Haley grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. She pressed her lips against Brooke's and tunneled her hands through her hair, fingers twisting and curling in the dark strands. At the initial contact of their chests, she sighed, the sensation wholly different than anything she had ever experienced.

Their tongues dueled eagerly, and when Brooke brought her hands to Haley's sides, slowly trailing upwards to the outward curve of her breasts, Haley felt the low, swirling want begin in her belly. She brought her hands down to Brooke's hips, pulling her tighter against her body, and the responding moan told her she was doing just fine. Still a little wary of what to do, she let instinct, and her growing arousal, guide her.

Widening her stance slightly, she pressed closer to Brooke, her legs straddling her thigh as Brooke's skirt moved higher. Oh, _oh_ , that was certainly pleasurable, she thought when Brooke's thigh pushed upwards, rubbing oh so deliciously against her aching center. She tightened her hands on Brooke's slim hips, and pressed down harder on her thigh, and she knew Brooke could probably feel how wet she was even through her panties and yoga pants.

"You said something about going somewhere more comfortable?" Brooke asked when they pulled back slightly, their lower bodies still pressed together.

Haley nodded, and Brooke grinned at the low, husky note in her voice.

"Living room. Now," Haley practically growled as she stepped back and pulled Brooke after her, both nearly stumbling in their haste to be together.

"What about Nathan?"

"I think he'll figure it out when he sees us making out, Brooke."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**And away we go with Chapter 3!**

 **Pairings in Chapter 3: Haley/Brooke, Brooke/Haley/Nathan, Brooke/Nathan**

* * *

Good god, how long was he in the bathroom? Apparently long enough for Haley decide that making out with Brooke was the new plan for the evening.

He swallowed harshly as Brooke's hand slipped into Haley's pants, his own pants becoming quite tight when his wife moaned. Nathan knew what that moan meant; Brooke was rubbing his wife's clit, her hand rapidly moving underneath Haley's pants and goddamn if it wasn't nearly the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time. Haley was always beautiful, but when she threw her head back, screaming her release, he thought she'd never been sexier than in that moment.

And fuck if he wasn't about to climax at the sight of Brooke Davis pulling off his wife's shirt and unclasping her bra. Jesus, Haley had the best breasts, and his mouth practically watered as they bounced free.

He was so focused on Haley's chest that he missed Brooke's approach until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Like what you see, Nate?"

He nodded, his gaze torn between Brooke and his wife. "Confused as hell, but yeah, definitely." He glanced back at Haley and mouthed, _What the hell?_

Although he and Haley had discussed the idea of a threesome in the past, it was always in generalities, never anything specific. He honestly thought that it was something that would never happen, that Haley was more turned on by the _fantasy_ of a threesome more so than the reality, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever the fuck that meant, but if it involved his gorgeous wife and Brooke, he was all in.

"Babe, you know how we've talked about a threesome before? Well, Brooke and I were talking and, uhm, we thought, why not?" Haley sucked her lower lip between her teeth and Nathan grinned at the nervous gesture. "Are you okay with this?"

"Hales, I can safely say that yeah, this is okay with me." He motioned to the front of his pants to show just how okay he was with the idea.

"Alright, Nate, let's go. Off with the shirt, dumbass," Brooke directed, waving her hands at his t-shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan stepped around her and moved towards the couch to sit next to Haley. "Gee, Brooke, I can tell why you've been so successful with relationships, what with all your sweet talk and all."

"Nathan!"

"You're an ass, Nate."

He shrugged off Brooke's insult, but yelped when Haley pinched his side. "Ow, Hales. We're already doing something pretty kinky tonight; you wanna throw in some BDSM, too?" He grinned at her huff of irritation, his smile widening further when he dropped his gaze to her naked chest. "Since you and Brooke started without me, I think it's only fair to get a glimpse of what I missed."

Haley leaned upwards and placed a kiss against his cheek. "You sure about this," she whispered against his cheek.

He nodded, tracing a finger down the center of her chest to tickle her belly button. "I'm sure, but are you positive you want us to do this? I mean, you'll be okay if I kiss Brooke, if I touch her? Because, Hales, to be honest, I don't think I could handle seeing you with another guy."

"Which is why I've always been the more mature one in the relationship," she teased before sobering. "Yes, Nathan, I'm okay with this. Do I want this to be a regular thing for us? No, of course not. But I want this, and I want to share it with you." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Just don't go liking Brooke more than me, okay," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Goddamn, how the hell did he get so lucky as to land Haley James? Six years later he still hadn't found the answer.

"Never happen, babe," he reassured her.

"Alright then, old married couple, enough with the lovey-dovey. Let's get to the sexing." Brooke clapped her hands, and for a moment, Nathan swore he was back in high school and Brooke was planning some ridiculous adventure for the gang.

Ignoring the other woman for a moment, Nathan pulled his wife into his lap, kissing her deeply. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Now let's have some hot sex!"

He laughed at how eager Haley was to start, and although he knew her to be a sex goddess in their bedroom, it was still somewhat surprising to see her be so bold in front of Brooke. Well, considering what he walked in on, he supposed what remained of her shyness was long gone.

"Okay, but I wasn't kidding when I said since you two started without me, I wanted to see what I missed." He leaned closer to whisper into his wife's ear. "You know how much it turns me on when I watch you touch yourself. I want to watch Brooke make you come."

"Br-Brooke," Haley breathed out, and Nathan bit back a grin at her stutter. "Get your ass over here."

"Ooo, Dominant Tutor Wife, I like it," Brooke giggled as she stripped off her shirt and bounced across the room towards the couch. "Is she always like this, Superstar?"

Brooke was a beautiful woman, and although he had no sexual interest in her outside of this sole experience, he couldn't deny the frisson of excitement that raced down his spine at the sight of her breasts in the lacy black bra. When she reached behind her back to unclasp the garment, he glanced at Haley to watch her face as Brooke's breasts were revealed.

"Do you want to touch her breasts, baby? Lick and suck them?" His words were soft, his voice husky with desire. "Want to pinch those pretty little nipples while she kisses you, touches you?"

Haley nodded, and as Brooke settled next to her, Nathan turned so he was resting against the arm of the sofa and pulled Haley between his legs. She pressed back against his chest, and he brought his hands to the front of her pants, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband and teasing the skin just above her panties.

"I want to watch as Brooke goes down on you, Hales," he murmured in her ear, his fingers slipping underneath her panties to trace her lower lips. "Mmm, you're so wet, baby. You want Brooke to taste you? You always taste so fucking good."

Haley moaned at his words and pressed her bottom against his erection, wriggling just enough to have Nathan biting his tongue to keep from screaming at the delicious pressure. Fuck, his wife knew just how to drive him crazy.

As Brooke lowered Haley's pants and panties, nipping kisses to her inner thighs as Nathan continued to stroke her pussy, he wondered if it could get any hotter.

Then Haley elbowed his hand from her center and gripped Brooke's head, practically dragging the other woman's face to her pussy, and he knew it could.

His wife was so goddamn hot.

* * *

Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgod.

Haley raised her hips, chasing the elusive pleasure that raced through her veins, burning her until she was nearly mindless with want. There were hands everywhere: pinching her nipples, tickling her belly button, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs. Oh, and the tongues and lips. Oh god, the tongues and lips. Kissing the shell of her ear, licking a hot stripe down her neck, teasing her pussy. . .

"Oh god!" She yelled as Brooke's tongue teased her clit, tapping a quick and fast rhythm against the hard bud. She pressed her hips closer, wanting more, _needing_ more. "More, Brooke, more."

Brooke continued to play with her pussy, alternating between sucking Haley's clit and circling her tight entrance with her tongue. Haley dug her fingernails into Brooke's shoulders, the white, half-moon crescents standing out from the tanned skin.

"Tell me what you want, Haley," she said when she pulled back, her dark eyes reflecting the same desire contained in Haley's.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at Brooke and shuddered when the former cheerleader licked her lips and murmured her appreciation.

"You're right, Nate, she tastes delicious."

Haley moaned when she felt Nathan harden even more at Brooke's words. God, as much as she loved what Brooke was doing, if she didn't have his cock inside her soon she was going to lose her mind. She pushed back against him, rubbing against his erection, his pants damp with pre-come against her back.

"What do you want, Haley?" Brooke prompted her again, breath hot against her wet flesh.

"Lick me, god, suck me, use your tongue, Brooke. Yesyesyesyes," she chanted, her voice coated with lust. "Finger me, baby, finger me _haaaard_." Her head thrashed restlessly against Nathan's chest, and her thighs trembled as Brooke trailed her fingers across the sensitive skin.

"You want my fingers here," Brooke teased as she brushed the tips of her fingers against Haley's lower lips. "Or maybe here?" A single finger circled her entrance, dipping in just enough to tease Haley. "Or maybe you want them right here?" She rubbed Haley's clit before pinching the hard bundle of nerves.

The mind-numbing pleasure was too much and not enough. She felt as if every nerve was melting, the fire in her veins threatening to burn her whole. Needing something, _anything_ , she grabbed Brooke's wrist and held her hand in place.

"Fuck me, Brooke. Eat me, suck me, I don't care. Just make me come," she growled, her eyes flashing with the desperate urgency she felt pounding in her chest.

"Fuck, Hales, that's so hot," Nathan breathed into her ear, and Haley shivered at the warm puff of air. Not wanting her husband to feel left out, she removed her hands from Brooke's shoulders, and joined his at her breasts. Entwining their fingers, they toyed with her chest, pinching the sensitive nipples and caressing the smooth, silky flesh. Haley always loved when Nathan played with her breasts, and he was just so damn. fantastic. at. it.

"Jesus fuck, Nathan," she hissed through clenched teeth when he gave a sharp pinch to her left nipple and firmly tugged the other. "God, baby, so good so good, so damn good."

Leaving his hands to continue their teasing, she raised her arms and gripped his hair, pulling his head to her neck. Taking her completely unsubtle hint, he laved her throat, nibbling and sucking the slender column. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she arched her back, nearly knocking Brooke off the sofa.

"Damn, Haley," she muttered, rubbing her jaw.

"Ss-so-sorry," Haley whispered, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to swim through the fog of pleasure clouding her mind. Wasn't Brooke just eating her out? Why did she stop?

"Because your impression of a bucking bronco damn near broke my jaw," Brooke retorted with a grin.

"Oh. Uh, sorry?"

In response, Brooke leaned forward and nipped at Haley's clit, and dear god in heaven, had anything felt so good? She pressed her head harder into Nathan's chest, and raised her hips to Brooke's talented mouth. She growled low in her throat when Brooke pressed one slim finger to her entrance, teasing and driving Haley closer to climax.

"You want her to finger you, baby? You know much you love it when I fuck you with my fingers. Mmm, you look so goddamn hot; legs open with your pretty pussy on display. I can feel you soaking into my pants. You're so wet, so fucking wet, and look at Brooke, her face is practically covered with your juices."

Nathan's coarse, heated words pushed her ever closer to the edge, and without preamble, Brooke thrust two fingers into her core, and Haley felt herself shatter into a million pieces, light flashing behind her closed lids as she screamed her release.

Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgoodfuckinggod.

* * *

There were two areas in which Nathan excelled, and right now, no one cared about his basketball skills. Since joining the high school basketball team at fourteen, and enjoying _all_ the benefits that entailed, he'd been revered as a fucking basketball god in this town, and as for actual fucking. . . well, he was damn good.

Honestly, he wasn't just saying that. That he made Haley scream nearly every night pretty much spoke for itself.

Although Haley said she was okay with him touching and kissing Brooke, Nathan assumed the threesome would mainly consist of Brooke and Haley together, with maybe some touching from him thrown in, followed by Nathan fucking his wife. He didn't expect to be with Brooke, aside from a stray touch here or there.

So when Haley pulled off his pants and grabbed Brooke's wrist, directing her to straddle Nathan before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I want to watch you fuck her," he was surprised, to say the least.

"W-wait, need a condom, Hales," he managed to utter as Brooke stroked his cock. Dear god in heaven, the way her hand was sliding over his length, coupled with Haley's fingers tickling his balls had him so close to the edge. Brooke's hand was nice, no doubt, but Haley's. . . oh fuck, she was stroking that spot and sweet Christ, she knew how to drive him insane.

Reluctantly, he pulled Haley's hand from him, and repeated, "Condom, Hales."

The next thing he knew, a condom was in his hand—he wasn't even going to ask where she had it hidden—as Brooke grabbed his other, pulling it to her dripping pussy.

"Feel that, Nate? Feel how wet going down on Haley made me?" She practically purred, her already throaty voice taking on a huskier quality. Her voice was made for phone sex, he thought as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she continued to whisper to him.

"You want to taste me, Nathan?" She pushed his fingers to her entrance, his index finger barely dipping inside. She bit her lip and moaned when he pressed his finger further. "Or maybe you want to put that long. . . hard. . . cock inside me and fuck my brains out?"

Yep, she definitely had a voice for phone sex.

"Help me out here, baby," he said to Haley, handing her the foil-wrapped package as he nodded towards his erection. It was a simple thing, but any opportunity to have his wife's hands on his cock was an opportunity he took.

Tearing the wrapper with her teeth—good god, she could make anything look sexy, he thought to himself—she placed the condom at the tip and slowly rolled it down his length, stopping to tease the wiry hair at the base of his cock. When she gave a playful tug, he growled and thrust his hips up, his cock bumping Brooke's clit.

"Oh god," she groaned.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

Taking a deep breath to tamp down his lust, he glanced at Haley, the unasked question clear in his eyes. He gave her one last opportunity to change her mind, to back down, but she smiled the secret smile she reserved only for him.

Gripping Brooke's hips, he centered her over his erection before slowly lowering her as Haley held his cock. When the head slipped into her, he groaned at the _tightwetheat_ surrounding him. Fuck, she was tight. He continued her descent, his breath catching when he felt Haley's hand drift upwards to where they were connected. Slicking her fingers with Brooke's wetness, she tickled her fingers down his cock, spreading Brooke's arousal over his latex-covered length.

He clenched his teeth, surprised when they didn't crack under the force. He wasn't fully inside Brooke, but thanks to his wife's, uh, help, he was close to climaxing.

"How does she feel, Nathan?" Haley's hot breath tickled his ear, and he closed his eyes as she continued to tease him. "Is she wet? Don't you just want to bury yourself in her tight pussy? Mmm, I want to watch her ride you, baby, long and hard."

The pace too slow for him, he thrust his hips as he pulled Brooke down, fully sheathing her on his dick. She immediately began to ride him, her breasts bouncing with every movement, and he stared, fascinated by her erect nipples. He leaned forward, sucking and biting one as he brought a hand to the other, pinching and pulling the tight bud. Keeping his mouth on her breast, he glanced upwards, meeting Brooke's lust-hazy eyes and grinning when he felt her inner muscles tighten around his cock as he suckled her nipple.

Pulling back, he thrust harder into her, using the hand on her hip to pull her even tighter against him. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hands drifting to his shoulders, rhythmically clenching and unclenching them as he continued to fuck her.

Her breathing grew faster, her skin flushing, and Nathan felt a rush of pride, not to mention sexual pleasure, as she ground down against him, desperately chasing her orgasm.

Yep, he was good in bed. And the way Brooke was moaning right now was another check mark in the " _Nathan is fanfuckingtastic in bed_ " column.

Oh yeah, he was good.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**And still more sex in Chapter 4...**

 **Pairings in Chapter 4: Brooke/Haley/Nathan**

* * *

Although she often fantasized about a threesome over the years, she never imagined how incredibly hot it would be to watch her husband fuck another woman. This was not the gentle lovemaking they enjoyed, or the more passionate encounters they shared during stolen moments. There was no love between Nathan and Brooke, no lust-filled glances shared over dinner or across a crowded room. There was no shared life together, no dreams for the future.

No, this was only pure, unadulterated sex, and it was so fucking hot.

As Brooke came, her head thrown back as she gripped Nathan's shoulders, her fingers so tight Haley could see the pale indentations against his skin—she smirked at the _painpleasure_ that streaked across her husband's face—Haley's breath caught at the sight. Brooke's hair hung halfway down her back, the dark tresses standing out against her skin, and her breasts. . . oh god, her breasts were so firm and goddamn perky, and she imagined what those pert nipples would feel like against her tongue.

Haley didn't think of herself as a lesbian, but Brooke Davis had an amazing ass.

When Nathan shifted, pushing Brooke onto her back and raising above her, his cock slipped from her and Haley moaned, drawing his attention to her.

"You like what you see, Hales? You like to watch me fuck Brooke?"

Haley nodded, too aroused to speak, her lust growing even more at the smirk that crossed his lips.

"You want me to fuck her some more? Or would you rather I fuck you?" He gripped his cock at the base, as his other hand drifted to tease Brooke's clit.

"F-fuck her," she managed to get out, and her directive was immediately followed as Nathan thrust into Brooke, her slender legs wrapping around his hips.

Good god, her husband was so incredibly gorgeous, she thought as she watched his muscles strain as he relentlessly pounded into the woman beneath him. Without conscious thought, her hands drifted down to her pussy, fingers probing, teasing, stroking. Wanting to draw it out, she slowed her actions, her fingers lightly dancing across the sensitive flesh, as Nathan's thrusts became harder, quicker. She bit her lip as she felt her climax building, her pace continuing to slow even as her husband's increased.

Needing to be closer, she raised to her knees and shifted towards the middle of the couch, entranced by the sight of Nathan's cock thrusting into Brooke's pussy. Ignoring her own needs for a moment, she reached out a hand to tweak Brooke's nipple, pinching and pulling the hardened bud, as the other moved to the place where they were connected.

She heard Nathan's sharp intake of breath as she stroked his cock, his skin practically burning her fingers through the condom. She alternately caressed him as she teased Brooke's clit, gently pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves to hasten her friend's second orgasm.

"Jesus, Brooke, do you know how beautiful you are?"

And she _was_ beautiful: dark hair strewn across the cream-colored cushions, breasts jiggling with each sharp thrust from Nathan, long, supple limbs wrapping around her husband. . .

But Nathan. . . god, her husband was gorgeous. Strong muscles flexing under golden skin, his brow furrowing in intense pleasure as he fucked Brooke, tight buttocks contracting with his movements. How she ever managed to make it out of the bedroom with Nathan in her bed, she didn't know.

Haley licked her lips as she ran her gaze down his strong back, landing on his firm ass. He frequently told her she had a serious ass, but clearly he'd never seen his own. She loved gripping his buttocks as he fucked her, pulling him tightly into her body, and as she watched the muscles flex, she felt a wicked urge to toy with him.

She rose to her knees so that she could whisper in his ear, and as she told him what she was going to do, her hand trailed down his back, coming to rest on one cheek. She pinched him none too gently, causing him to roughly thrust into Brooke, and Haley's giggle was drowned out by his yelp and Brooke's moan of pleasure.

"Ha-Hales, w-what are you doing?" He groaned, his voice choked.

"You don't like it," she murmured, her fingers drifting to lightly run up and down his crack. She circled his asshole with a delicate touch, smiling as he moaned his answer.

"No, no, I li-like it."

They didn't indulge in this type of activity much—she laughed at the obvious understatement—but the few times they did, Nathan always had an explosive orgasm. She was still trying to convince him to let her use a toy on him, but so far, he only felt comfortable with her fingers. Hell, tonight they were engaging in things they'd never done before so perhaps this was a night for more than one type of first.

Haley continued to tease him, her touch remaining light, as her other hand moved to rub Brooke's clit. She knew her husband was close, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched in the so-called "sex face" that signaled his impending climax. Feeling she had ignored Brooke, Haley increased the pressure on her nub, wanting Brooke to feel as good as she had made Haley feel earlier.

"C'mon, baby, I want you to let go. Just let go, Nathan," she told him before urging Brooke to do the same. "Are you close, Brooke? Do you want to come again around Nathan's cock? I know he loved it before."

Her words reignited her own arousal, but she pushed her own needs to the side. After all, she had already come twice tonight, and based on the look Nathan was giving her, she could look forward to more. She grinned at the thought.

With a final pinch to her clit, Brooke came, her back arching so far Haley swore she heard her spine snap. Nathan followed soon after, his body shaking with the force of his release. For a brief moment, she felt a stab of jealousy, but it was quickly forgotten as he leaned towards her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a rough, passionate kiss that told her everything he felt for her in that moment.

She pulled back to catch her breath, and grinned at Brooke's softly muttered, "Holy fuck." Winking at Nathan, she leaned over her exhausted friend and briefly kissed her, whispering against her lips.

"Now you know why I married him at 16."

* * *

If asked five years ago, hell, _yesterday_ , Brooke would have said that Nathan and Haley probably enjoyed a healthy sex life, but one that didn't stray too far into the kinkier side. Haley wasn't so. . . bold, or so Brooke thought.

As Haley directed Nathan to sit back against the couch cushions and positioned Brooke to kneel on the floor between his spread legs, she knew she needed to reevaluate her opinion about Tutor Wife.

At the gentle yet insistent pressure on the back of her head Brooke raised her eyes to meet Nathan's, and his gaze darkened considerably as he watched Haley push Brooke forward. She licked her lips at the image before her: Nathan slumped against the back of the couch, his muscled chest bare (god, he had a great chest), the light trail of hair leading to the dark, wiry hair at the base of his semi-hard cock. . . Their eyes met, and Brooke grew wet at his slow, easy grin.

"Mmm, Brooke, are you getting wet at the thought of sucking Nathan's cock?"

The heated words were a light caress down her back as Haley drifted kisses up and down her spine. Brooke nodded, words caught in her throat at the lustful heat in Nathan's eyes. She rocked forward slightly at the unexpected press of Haley's fingers against her entrance.

"You're so wet, Brooke, you're practically dripping," Haley murmured against the nape of her neck. "See his cock? Remember how amazing it felt as he was fucking you? Don't you want to. . . . suck it?"

Brooke swallowed harshly, Haley's command clear in the question. God, she wanted to. She loved giving head, and not to brag, but she was damn good at it.

Leaning forward she gripped Nathan's cock with one hand, stroking him to full tumescence as Haley rubbed her pussy. When he was hard and ready, she lowered her head to his groin, but before she could open her mouth, Haley abruptly pulled her hand away.

"What the hell, Haley?" Goddamn but Tutor Wife could be a tease.

She ignored Brooke's growl, and nudged her legs wider apart before laying on her back between Brooke's legs, her face directly below her pussy. Oh. _Oh_.

Brooke loved this new side to Haley.

"You gonna suck my clit, Tutor Wife?"

"You gonna suck my husband, B. Davis?"

Brooke threw her head back in laughter, amused by Haley's teasing and how very not wrong this situation—one of her best friends between her legs while she was about to blow said friend's husband—seemed to be. It should have been awkward, lord knows it should have been, but it wasn't. Whether it was the wine, or the security both Nathan and Haley felt in their marriage, or Brooke being too aroused to see straight, she didn't know and she didn't care. She was having the most arousing sexual experience of her life, with _Naley_ , of all people.

"Damnit, Brooke, are you just going to stare at my cock all day?"

Nathan's irritated snarl broke her from her thoughts. God, he could be such an ass. An incredibly good-looking ass, but an ass nonetheless.

"Babe." Haley's voice was muffled as she rose on her elbows, her face now a breath's away from Brooke's pussy. "You might not want to piss off the woman who's about to give you head."

Brooke flashed her pearly whites, the warning evident in her eyes. Nathan bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders in a half-hearted apology.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, Superst—aaaahhhhh," she moaned as Haley's tongue lashed at her clit. Stars flashed before her eyes, and she gripped Nathan's thighs to keep from collapsing onto Haley. "God, Haley, are you sure you've never done this before?" She managed to gasp as Haley continued to eat her out. She was licking and nibbling and sucking and oh god, _oh god_ , now she brought her fingers into play.

Haley pulled back enough to whisper, "Suck him, Brooke," and Brooke shivered at the hot breath against her wet center.

Nearly mindless with lust, Brooke did as directed, opening her mouth to engulf Nathan's cock. Moaning at the feel of his hard length, she drew back slightly, keeping the head in her mouth. She suckled the tip, his juices exploding against her tongue, and she moved her hands from his thighs to cup his balls. She trembled as Haley suckled her clit, pulling off Nathan's cock completely to release a loud scream.

Nathan's hand tangled in her hair, pulling her back to his erection as he lifted his hips. "M-mouth, need your mouth, Brooke," he groaned as she resumed the blowjob.

She cradled his balls, her fingers tickling the sacs, as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. She teased the head, tongue darting into the slit, and brought her free hand to stroke his length of his shaft not in her mouth. Opening her mouth, she took more of his cock, inwardly grinning as he throbbed against her tongue. One of his hands moved to his balls, their fingers bumping and entwining as they teased him.

Brooke felt her own orgasm approaching as Haley nibbled at her hard clit, fingers rapidly stroking in and out of her pussy. So focused on getting Nathan off, her climax was nearly a surprise, and rocking her hips against Haley's face, she chased her release.

"Oh fuck," she heard Nathan mutter as she continued to suck his cock, her pace increasing as her own orgasm rushed through her. Her hips jerked forward, nearly smothering Haley, who continued to draw out Brooke's orgasm with soft nips to her clit. She moaned around Nathan's cock, the vibrations adding a new dimension to the teasing, and when his hand tightened in her hair, she knew he was close.

She pressed forward until he hit the back of her throat and rubbed her tongue furiously against his shaft. It was the final push he needed, and Nathan nearly roared as he came in her mouth. She swallowed his emission, slowly pulling off his cock, teasing the sensitive length as she did. He jerked in her mouth, and as she raised her eyes to his face, his satisfied smirk had her grinning around his cock.

Releasing him from her mouth with an audible pop, she made a show of licking her lips before moving backwards so she could look down and meet Haley's gaze. At the intense desire in her friend's eyes, Brooke almost climaxed again.

God, she _loved_ this new side to Haley James Scott.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**(do not make a lame climax of story joke do not make a lame climax of story joke** **do not make a lame climax of story joke do not make a lame climax of story joke** ** **do not make a lame climax of story joke do not make a lame climax of story joke)****

 ** **Without further adieu, the conclusion to our story...****

 ** **(Nailed it.)****

 ** **Pairings in Chapter 5: Nathan/Haley****

* * *

"Brooke, if you think you're crashing here tonight, try again. You've got your own damn house," Nathan muttered as he lay on the couch, Haley curled tightly into his side.

"Why, Superstar, you're so smooth. It's a wonder Haley can even manage to leave your bed, what with such great post-coital sweet talk and all."

"Haley has nothing to complain about in the bedroom," he sniped back.

Haley smacked his chest and rolled her eyes as he and Brooke continued bickering. She giggled at the sight they made: Haley's naked chest pressed against her husband's side, a blanket loosely thrown over their lower halves while Brooke, naked except for a small quilt covering her lap, slumped against the couch. The lack of clothing aside, she could almost imagine they were having a relaxing, lazy movie night.

 _Well, it wasn't a completely lazy night_ , Haley thought to herself as she stretched along the length of Nathan's body, feeling utterly boneless after their earlier sexcapades.

". . . Well, at least she's getting some on a regular basis."

"You're such a dick, Nathan," Brooke grumbled, shifting on the hardwood floor.

"Says the woman who just had her lips wrapped around my dick," Nathan laughed, his arm tightening around Haley's waist.

Growing tired of their bitching, she elbowed Nathan hard in the side, grinning unrepentantly at his irritated yelp. She shook her head when he turned to her, opening his mouth to no doubt blame Brooke, and Haley gave him her most stern look, the one she usually reserved for their son when he was misbehaving. He shrugged, his face not at all apologetic for his comments.

The three sat quietly for several minutes, Nathan and Haley cuddling together on the couch and Brooke attempting to find a more comfortable spot on the floor. The quiet was shattered when Nathan nudged Brooke with his foot and told her to get her ass home.

Haley rolled her eyes as the childish bickering started once again. Not wanting to listen to them and needing some alone time with Nathan, she stood up, taking the blanket with her and ignoring Nathan's cry of protest, and reached a hand down to Brooke.

"C'mon, Brooke, you can take a shower in our bathroom if you want," she told her friend as she helped her stand.

"Care to join me?" Brooke waggled her eyebrows suggestively, laughing when Haley shook her head.

"Brooke, as fun as tonight was, and it really was, I thought we agre—"

"Tutor Wife, I was only kidding. Tonight was tonight, and I get that. Besides, I don't want to get in the way of the boring married sex you have," Brooke teased.

Haley stuck out her tongue and smacked Brooke on the arm. If her friend only knew just how _not_ boring her and Nathan's sex life was. . .

"Brooke, go take a shower, go home, I don't care. Just be anywhere but here," Nathan growled as he sat up, adjusting the pillow he used to cover himself after Haley swiped the blanket.

"Hmmm, I guess Superstar is ready for some alone time with his wife. Good thing I got her warmed up for you, huh, Nate?" Brooke smirked as she gathered her discarded clothes before darting out of the room. "Haley, I'm going to grab a quick shower and then get out of here," she tossed back over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

Haley shrieked when Nathan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the couch. She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to Brooke. You didn't have to be so rude," she chastised him, her voice playful despite the firm words.

"What? I'm ready to be alone with you. _Alone_ being the key word," he told her as he began to trail kisses down the slender column of her throat.

She snuggled into his chest, resting her arms on his. Despite the strangeness of the situation—naked cuddling on the couch with her husband while one of her best friends was taking a shower in their bathroom after a really hot, really intense threesome—she felt content and at peace, more so than she thought she would. She certainly didn't regret anything, and she was surprised at how comfortable she felt in the wake of what happened between the three of them.

 _It's just sex_ , she thought to herself, rolling her head to the side when Nathan hit a particular sensitive spot on her neck. _Who cares what we do in our bedr—oh, god. . ._

All thoughts flew from her mind when Nathan brought his hands to her breasts, cupping and kneading them gently. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts further into his hands, and Nathan took the hint. He traced her areolas, teasingly close to her nipples but never quite touching them. He continued his teasing until Haley was squirming against him, desperate for more.

"Pinch, baby," she breathed, her voice low and throaty as her arousal spiked. She let out a low keen when he complied, the spark of pleasure shooting straight to her pussy.

"How long until Brooke is done with her shower?" He whispered against her throat.

Haley fought to clear the lust clouding her mind, but it was so difficult when he kept touching her like th—

"Oh god," she cried out when he sharply pinched her nipples again. She rocked against him, his cock pulsing against her lower back, and she nearly wept with how much she wanted him inside her.

"Long enough for me to take you right now, right here on the couch?"

She nodded frantically, unable to speak. He moved his hand to her cunt, his fingers dancing lightly over the tender flesh, and she was lost.

* * *

God, Haley felt good. So warm and wet, absolutely luscious, and his cock twitched as he thought about how amazing she would feel when he was inside her.

There was nothing better than being inside his wife.

"You think we have enough time before Brooke comes back in?"

His words were hot against her throat, and he couldn't help but grin as she shuddered against him. She pressed back against him, his cock slipping between the cheeks of her ass, and he bit back a moan. They didn't regularly engage in anal sex, but whenever they did, and especially when Haley played with his ass, his orgasm was nothing short of brain-meltingly explosive.

"Please, Nathan," she breathed as she continued to rock against him.

"Please what?"

"F-finger me."

He grinned. "What the lady wants, the lady gets."

His fingers shifted through the wiry hair covering her mound, and he groaned at the profusion of wetness that met his fingers. He traced her lower lips, his index finger dipping in slightly to tease her clit. He rubbed the hardened nub just for a moment, wanting to drive Haley to the edge without sending her over. When her breathing became heavy, he abandoned her clit, lowering his finger to circle her entrance. He continued his teasing, alternating between her clit and her entrance, until she was fairly shaking in his arms.

When she thrust back against him, her bottom wriggling against his hard cock, he decided to grant her some relief. He eased a finger inside her, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the _tightwetheat_ surrounding the digit.

Goddamn his wife felt so good.

He established a slow, lazy rhythm, his pace intending to heighten her arousal. She thrust her hips upwards, trying to increase the speed of his movements, but Nathan slowed even further.

"Easy, baby. Just let it happen," he soothed her as he continued his easy pace. He placed his thumb at her clit, letting her movement control the pressure against her sensitive point.

"Na-Nathan," she begged, her voice hoarse with desire. She brought a hand to his wrist and pressed his hand closer to her center as her thrusts quickened. "Need m-more fingers."

He was always happy to oblige where his wife was concerned.

"Like this, Hales," he whispered as he added another finger. He continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her pussy, his thumb maintaining a firm pressure on her clit. She was so wet, so goddamn tight, and his eyes crossed as he thought about how good she would feel around his cock.

"God, baby, you're so fucking tight. I love fucking you with my fingers and my cock," he said. "Do you know what I thought about when I was screwing Brooke? I was thinking how much better you feel around my cock and how I can't wait to bend you over the couch and fuck you silly."

When she moaned low in her throat, he knew she was close to climaxing, and he increased the pace of his fingers, determined to bring her off. Moments later, she tightened around his fingers, throwing her head back against his shoulder as she came.

He maintained a slow, steady rhythm as she came down from her high, her body burrowing further into his chest. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled his fingers from her pussy, and tightened his arm across her chest. He shifted Haley to his side, slipping from behind her to kneel on the floor.

"What are you doing, babe?" Haley asked as she raised her head to meet his gaze.

Instead of answering, he nudged her legs apart and moved forward until he was only a breath away from her center. He smirked at her when she muttered a low, "Oh."

He cocked his head as if he heard some distant sound and stared at Haley. "How many more times do you think I can make you come before Brooke comes back downstairs?"

"Nathan!" Haley blushed furiously at his heated statement, and Nathan swore his cock twitched at the rosy flush. Six years on and he still hardened at the sight of his wife blushing.

"Can't talk, Hales," he told her as he moved his head closer to her center. "Ticking clock and all."

She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, but didn't stop him. Instead, she brushed her fingers through his hair, clutching the strands and all but shoving his face into her pussy.

"Better get started then."

* * *

"Oh fuck, oh god, oh god, Nathan, I'm coming!"

Haley swore she felt her brain actually melt, the pleasure Nathan was wringing from her body so intense. Their sex life was always incredible—she still blushed when she thought about certain nights—but tonight, with the heightened energy in the air and the threat of Brooke walking in on them at any moment, it was explosive.

Her husband pulled away from her cunt enough to murmur, "That's two" before resuming his task yet again.

Not able to muster the energy needed to smack him, she instead rolled her eyes and collapsed against the sofa. Her legs flopped uselessly against his back, and although Haley was tired and sore, she couldn't stop the excitement that raced through her as Nathan continued to lick and nibble and tease her to another orgasm.

God, how long did Brooke take in the shower? And why was she so concerned about Brooke when her husband was eating her out like a fucking virtuoso?

"About ten minutes ago and I don't know," Nathan answered, and Haley jumped at his muffled voice against her pussy, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"W-what?"

He sat back and shot her an extremely satisfied grin. "I am damn good. You didn't hear Brooke come tromping down the stairs, yelling she was leaving?"

Haley shook her head.

His grin widened even further, if possible. "Yep, I am so damn good."

"If she left ten minutes ago, why are you still counting my orgasms?"

"For bragging purposes, of course. After all, I have to top Lucas' claim of six in one night for Lindsay," he told her, laughing at her embarrassed shriek.

"Nathan Scott! You are not telling my best friend and your brother how many times I. . . you know, in one night!"

Oh god, her husband was absolutely incorrigible. She glared at him as he grinned unashamedly at her, faltering when he ran his tongue along her slit. Yes, Nathan was absolutely incorrigible but god, he was so fucking good in bed.

"You taste so sweet, I could eat you for hours, Hales," he whispered against her skin, his tongue darting out to circle her rock hard clit.

She dropped her head back against the couch, unable to chastise Nathan further when he was tormenting her so deliciously. She could never get enough of him wanting, needing her, and tightened her fingers in his hair as she raised her hips to his mouth. Mewling as he relentlessly sucked her clit, she felt her stomach tighten, her approaching release burning through her veins. He continued to tease her, his fingers and tongue driving her ever closer to the edge.

"Nat-Nathan, more, baby," she begged as her head thrashed against the sofa. "Please."

Oh god, she was almost there, just a bit more and she would shatter. . .

"Fuck!" She called out when he abruptly pulled away and sat back on his heels. "Goddamnit, Nathan, I was so close."

She sat up, eyes flashing with pent up desire, intent on giving her husband a piece of her mind when she faltered, completely unprepared for the sight before her: Nathan, his hair mussed into a million different directions by her fingers, his hand lazily stroking his cock.

Without a doubt, he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.

He smiled, a soft, gentle smile, as he continued to masturbate in front of her. He rose to his knees, hand never stopping, and moved closer to the sofa. His eyes met hers for a moment, Haley's arousal sparking at the heat in his gaze, before dropping to stare at her pussy.

"Mmm, you're so open for me, Hales. So wet and pink and perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her lower lips, a light kiss that only served to heighten her arousal. "And you smell so fucking good."

She groaned, her hand snaking down to his nape in order to pull him back into her cunt. She wanted to come, damnit, and as much as she loved the teasing, the heated banter, she needed to come!

"Nuh-uh, baby," he said as he pushed back against her, breaking her hold on his neck. "I want something else."

"What? Just tell me, Nathan, and stop this damn teasing!"

"I love it when you get bossy," he grinned, winking when she let out a frustrated growl. "What do I want? I want to put this," a long, slow stroke of his cock, "here," a quick thrust of his finger into her pussy. "Does that sound okay to you, Ms. Bossy?"

She nodded, unable to speak as her brain was threatening to short-circuit with the images flashing before her: Nathan bending her over the arm of the sofa, taking her from behind; Nathan sprawled on the cushions as she rode him desperately. . .

God, she needed to come.

She whimpered as he released his cock, but Nathan just grinned as he rose to his feet and helped Haley stand. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a sweet kiss to her nose.

"Hales," he stated, "I love you and I love making love with you but right now? Right now I just want to fuck you." He smirked and slapped her ass lightly. "So ride me fast and hard."

Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes before shoving his chest, causing Nathan to tumble onto the couch. "When _don't_ I do that?" She shot back her reply as she straddled his waist, sliding backwards his cock pressed against her ass.

Automatically, Nathan's hands drifted to her waist, but Haley shook her head, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. He shot her a frustrated glare, and she grinned, loving the power she had over him.

"I thought you liked it when I was bossy, baby," she purred, lowering her face to his before engaging in a furious kiss. When she pulled back, she let go of his wrists but commanded, "Keep your hands up. It's my turn to play."

Nathan reluctantly nodded, although Haley could feel how eager he truly was as his cock pulsed at her demand. She reached behind her to run her hand along his cock; stopping to gently cup his balls.

"Sweet Christ, Hales," he breathed as she prolonged the pleasurable torment. "Fuck me, babe."

"Only when I'm good and ready," she teased, one finger dipping to press against the sensitive spot behind his testicles that always drove him wild. She sat up on her knees and moved to hover over his erect cock. "Good thing I'm ready now," she said as she lowered on his cock in one quick breath, her inner muscles rippling around his rigid length.

"Oh fuck," Nathan groaned. "So goddamn tight."

She leaned forward to kiss him, her erect nipples brushing against his hard chest, moaning as her movements caused him to shift inside her.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Nathan?"

Before he could answer, Haley started to fuck him, setting a fast and furious pace that left them both burning for more. Unable to use his hands, Nathan watched as she played with her breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples, and she grinned wickedly when he groaned and licked his lips at the sight. Lowering her hands to her cunt, she toyed with her clit before teasing his cock on every upstroke. She brought her hand to her mouth and made a show of licking one slender finger.

"Wanna taste?"

He nodded and leaned forward, opening his mouth. She laughed and shook her head before moving her hand back to her chest.

"I just asked if you wanted to, I didn't say you could," she teased, her voice light and breathless as she continued to rock against him.

" _Haaaales_ ," he whined, causing Haley to giggle at the desperation on his face. He growled and Haley felt the vibration shoot straight to her clit.

A particularly sharp thrust of his hips prevented any reply. Okay, the time for teasing was over. There was some serious fucking to be done.

Haley eagerly rode him, her breasts bouncing as she chased her orgasm. She ground her clit against his pubic bone on every down stroke, but needing more, she entwined her fingers with his and brought their joined hands to her center.

"Thought you said no touching," he choked out.

"A woman can always change her mind, right?"

"Thank god," he said as he raised his hips to meet hers.

"No, thank Haley," she giggled before he pinched her clit, the move unexpectedly spiraling her towards climax. She cried out as a million pinpricks of light flashed behind her closed eyes. The pleasure washed over, the shockwaves radiating from her center to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Wanting Nathan to experience the same bliss, she continued to thrust against him, her body operating on auto-pilot as her orgasm burned through her. A few moments later, Nathan climaxed, his release triggering another climax for Haley. She collapsed against his chest, her nearly boneless body limp with exhaustion.

Without a doubt, that was one of their most intense experiences yet.

Long minutes passed before either recovered. Haley was the first, propping her elbows on his chest to look down at Nathan. His was one of complete adoration, and she felt her heart thump with the immense love she felt for him at that moment.

Before she could say anything, he raised his head to lightly kiss her.

"That's three."

 _Fin_


End file.
